eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption
|Flavor 1 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. You collapse in agony as your muscles twist and reform beneath your flesh.|Effects 1 = Lose 1 Health for each Eldritch token you have. Then flip this card.|Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. This time when you looked in the mirror, the reflection was completely unfamiliar to you. What could that alien thing be?|Effects 2 = Lose 1 Sanity for each Eldritch token you have. Then flip this card.|Expansion 3 = |Flavor 5 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. You seem to have aged a year in the last day, your body and soul both dimmed by some unnatural transformation.|Effects 5 = For each Eldritch token you have, lose 1 Health and 1 Sanity unless you discard 1 possession.|Expansion 4 = |Flavor 3 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. You wake coughing blood!|Effects 3 = Resolve each effect that applies based on the number of Eldritch Tokens you have: 1+: Gain 1 Injury or Illness Condition for each Eldritch token you have. 3+: Resolve the effect of each of your Injury and Illness Conditions treating all die rolls as 1's. Then, flip this card.|Expansion 5 = |Flavor 4 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. You cannot stop screaming!|Effects 4 = 1+: Gain 1 Madness Condition for each Eldritch token you have. 3+: Resolve the effect of each of your Madness Conditions treating all die rolls as 1's. Then flip this card.|Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. Everywhere you go, bad things happen. A cloud of misfortune surrounds you.|Effects 6 = Resolve each effect that applies based on the number of Eldritch token you have: 1+: Discard 1 Ally Asset. 3+: Another investigator gains 1 Bane Condition. 5+: Advance Doom by 1. Then flip this card.|Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. The beasts and shadow beings from other worlds know where to find you.|Effects 7 = Resolve the effect based on the number of Eldritch tokens you have: 1: Lose 1 Sanity 2-3: A Monster ambushes you! 4+: Spawn 2 Monsters on your space and become Delayed. Then, flip this card.|Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to discard all of your Eldritch tokens. A constant fog permeates your thoughts.|Effects 8 = Resolve each effect that applies based on the number of Eldritch tokens you have: 1+: For each Eldritch token you have, discard 1 Clue, 1 Focus, or 1 Resource. 3+ Discard 1 Talent Condition or 1 Improvement. 5+: Gain 1 Bane Condition. Then flip this card.}} Other Calvin Wright starts with one of these Conditions. Category:Masks of Nyarlathotep Category:Conditions Category:Bane